Moulin Rouge in the eyes of Draco Malfoy
by Blue Shadowangel
Summary: What if Christian was Draco Malfoy, Satine was Hermione Granger and Harold Zidler was Harry Potter? Read, and be enchanted by a world full of truth, beauty, freedom and love.
1. Welcome to the Moulin Rouge

The Moulin Rouge  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hello, and welcome to a very spectacular but sad story. It's a story about truth, beauty, freedom and above all things; love. But let me present the characters..  
  
Cast:  
  
Christian- Draco Malfoy  
  
Satine- Hermione Granger  
  
The Duke- Ronald Weasley  
  
Harold Zidler- Harry Potter  
  
Nini Legs-In-The-Air: Pansy Parkinson  
  
Marie- Minerva McGonagall  
  
Choclate- Dean Thomas  
  
The Unconsious Argentinian- Blaise Zabini  
  
Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec-Montfa - Neville Longbottom  
  
The Professor- Seamus Finnigan  
  
The Musican- Justin Flinch-Fletchley  
  
The Doctor- Albus Dumbledore  
  
The Diamond Dogs- Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley Hannah Abbot, Millicent Bullstrode, Cho Chang  
  
~*~*~  
  
Just let me know if anything bothers you, and it will (probably not) be fixed.  
  
But now, ladies and gentlemen..let the show begin.. 


	2. There was a boy

Disc: Sue me, but I have nicked aaaaall the characters from Moulin Rouge and the harry Pooter books! *insert evil laugh*  
  
And one thing..can someone pleeeeease help me with the html codes-tingy??? I just can't get it to work..*sad*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: There was a boy..  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was the autumn of1900.  
  
A young man was sitting in his room. The room was cold, almost no furniture and no colours, just gray, brown and black. The man was doing nothing as usual and listening to a little peculiar man, Nieve Ville-Long De Bottom, who sat on a roof and sang a very sad song. When the young man, known as Draco Malfoy, listened a bit, he could make out some words.  
  
Neville sang: ''There was a boy..a very strange, enchanted boy..they say he wandered very far..very far..over land and sea..'  
  
Draco remembered a priest at the entrance to Montmartre shouting to the passer-bys: 'Dont be foled! Evil! Turn away from this village of sin!'  
  
Neieve continued: 'A little shy..but very wise was he. And then a day..a magic day..he passed my way. And while he spoke of many things..fools and kings..this he said to me.."The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return".'  
  
Draco seated himself in front of the typewriter, blinking away the tears that treathened to fall.  
  
And began to write.  
  
'The Moulin Rouge.  
  
A nightclub, a dance hall, and a bordello.. ruled over by Harry Potter, a very..erh..eccentric wizard. It was a kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Here the rich and powerfull came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the Underworld.  
  
The most beautiful of all of these..was the woman I loved.  
  
Mione.  
  
A courtesan. She sold her love to men, and they called her "the Sparkling Diamond". And she was the star..of Moulin rouge.  
  
The woman I loved..is..dead.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the spring of 1899, the Summer of Love, a young, very handsome englishman stepped of the train in Paris. He wore a well-tailored dark grey suit and a dark bowler hat, and had a big . After a quick check he assured himself that he truly was in Paris, and not in Dijon, where he had ended up a couple of days earlier. But now he was there, in Paris. He knew nothing of what soon would come in his way, nothing about the Moulin Rouge, Harry Potter or Mione.  
  
He had travelled from London to be a part of the Revolution, and the only thing he cared about in that moment was that he finally was in the Capital of the Bohemian revolution. Well, in reality he was a couple of miles from it, because the Bohemian Revolution had it's Capital in a suburb to Paris, Montmartre, but that was a fact he didn't know just yet. After asking around, and beijg treated like a weirdo, he found a soulmate, another english writer who had travelled to be a part of the Revolution!  
  
He learned one very important lesson; never trust strangers.  
  
When he had been properly robbed, he finally began the last step of his journay; walking to Montmartre upon it's little hill. He remembered what his father had said: "A village of sin!", but that was certainly not the case!  
  
When he finally was there, in front of the gates to Montmartre, he saw a priest at the entrance shouting to the passer-bys: 'Dont be foled! Evil! Turn away from this village of sin!'  
  
Not caring, Draco Malfoy walked through the gates.  
  
And he was immediately enchanted by it! Full of musicians, painters and writers it truly was the center of the Bohemian Revolution!  
  
And the revolutionaries called themselves:  
  
the Children of the Revolution.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Angel+Devil=me :I know that they have names, just can't remember them and I don't know where to find them either..  
  
firestar9096 : Yeah..me too 


End file.
